D2S King Walsura
|-|D2S King Walsura= |-|D2 Field= D2S King Walsura is one of the Master Initials and he guards the Walsura Institute D2 Field. He is based on Dragon Quest's King Slime. Story Once upon a time in Revolution Final, there was a scientist of an unknown race who wanted to create Walsura because he likes them, but cannot make one. One day, he was given Forbidden power by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and suceeded by creating the imperfect . He then wanted more and given the Walsura he makes malicious powers with his forbidden powers. However, the Walsura began their rampage as the scientist made a fatal mistake. One of the Walsura, D2S King Walsura exalts himself as king and kills the professor. He then turns the institute into a D2 Field and became a Master Initials. However, sooner or later the institute was attacked by Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor and he and his army was defeated. Card Explanation D2S King Walsura The card is ok, but it won't be in the metagame for sure. The first ability it had is gravity zero. If the player has 5 water creatures, he can summon King Walsura for no cost and greatly reinforce his creatures with its effects. The effect also works well with Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity as it leaves 1 creature left to summon Gyuujinmaru for 1 mana. The second effect is that all of the player's creatures cannot be attacked. This does prevent removal via beatback and is thus a solid ability. However, beware! Bolshack Dogiragon can still remove it and the player's other creatures. The third effect is if the player has a D2 Field in the battle zone, all of the player's creatures cannot be chosen by spells, making spell oriented decks have a hard time dealing with the creature army. When combined with , the player's creatures become a death sentence for most decks, especially by Mono-Light decks as they do not pack too much removal in them (Just watch out for Apocalypse Day or HEAVEN!). However, Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor is still a high-functioning threat as it can deal with King Walsura alone. Walsura Institute, Malicious of D King Walsura's own D2 Field, Walsura Institute reinforces the creature spamming abilities of Walsura. The static ability is that if the player puts a creature into the battle zone, he draws a card. When combined with ' gravity zero, one can spam up to 4 Walsura S and combined with the Denjara Switch below, it can fuel enough creatures for King Walsura's gravity zero. Its Denjara Switch allows the player to cost trample a creature with the same cost as a creature in his battle zone from his hand into the battle zone. Using this, he can cost trample any cost 7 creature if King Walsura is in the battle zone, including powerful creatures such as Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol and Nicol Bolas. When reinforced with King Walsura itself, these creatures become difficult to deal with. Anime used it as his new trump card against Katta after Katta's defeat against Basara. He used it to make his Walsura S which were spammed by Walsura Institute difficult to counter, and used Walsura institute to cost trample Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. However, he is still defeated when Katta used Katsuemon to deal the final attack. Category:Magic Command Category:Master Initials Category:Initials Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Creature